Bleeding Hearts
by UuGgHh its Bryan
Summary: She followed the plans destiny gave her, but not the plans her heart gave her. What happens when that decision catches up to her? Now she will go to any lengths to repair the rifts caused by the choices that have been handed down to her.
1. Chapter 1

ok so this is my first Vampire Knight fic so please go easy on me.

that means no flames, to clarify. lol

**

* * *

**

**Escaping Prison**

Yuuki stared out her closed window. This was not a house anymore and she knew it; this was a prison. She watched as the stars lit up the sky all around her, and the moon shone into her small room, the silver glow reminding her of the one thing she missed the most. She closed her eyes and thought, and then her mind was made up. The last straw had been broken, and now she was going.

She searched through her closet trying to find something to wear. Finally, she settled on something old fashioned: her prefect uniform from the Academy. Grateful she had it enlarged and fitted to her growing body, she quickly dressed in it. Putting on her mid-length knee socks and black boots, she strapped Artemis under her skirt and strapped it to her thigh like always. She grabbed the bracelet she received from her long lost friend and slipped it on, before quickly and quietly slipping out her window.

She stopped on the roof as her gut dropped; there was a bad sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Quickly, ignoring it, she jumped silently onto the top of the roof and moved across in order to get to the front of the mansion.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice asked from behind her. She froze.

"I'm not staying here. I'm going to where I really belong." Yuuki continued as she began to step forward, until the voice stopped her.

"Yuuki, you know I cannot let you leave. And to what? Go back to that parasite? He could never give you anything I could…the type of protection I could." Yuuki's anger flared in her throat as she bit down on her lip hard, bringing blood to the surface, to contain the yell she was holding.

"You don't know anything, Kaname…" She spat out before making a bolt for the end of the roof. He beat her there as his hands grabbed hers and locked them at her side.

"I said you're not going anywhere." His voice was harsh and final, but Yuuki ignored it and countered it.

"You don't control me," She said, eyes narrowing, before she broke the grip he had on her hands and moved away from him. He was a little shocked that she was able to get away from him so easily, but quickly turned his expression hard again.

"If you continue to leave, I will have no choice but to stop you by force," he said as his hair guarded his eyes, his emotions hidden behind them. Yuuki put one hand on the scythe on her thigh as she readied herself to run.

Yuuki took off from her spot, her vampire powers kicking in as she ran incredibly fast. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, and when she looked, blood had gushed out of it and into the air. Two hands grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her.

"You cannot win Yuuki…" He trailed off. Yuuki felt helpless, but then the face she had longed to see for so long flashed in her mind, the face of Zero, and she felt stronger than ever. Kaname felt an evil aura from her; it was something he was not used to.

Yuuki summoned all her pureblood power to her mind, as her eyes opened they revealed the color of blood. Kaname fell to the ground as he gripped his head in pain, and while he was down Yuuki quickly ran off. She then felt yet another sharp pain, this time in her leg, but she ignored it and kept running.

"You'll regret this Yuuki! You can't hide from me!" She heard Kaname yell at her, but she dismissed it as she continued to run. She climbed a tree as she sprinted from the branches in order to stay out of sight.

Yuuki knew she was losing a lot of blood, and so she stopped on a very high branch on the tree. She sat down and winced in pain, her wounds hurt a lot more now than they had before. Yuuki bit down on her wrist and drank her own blood, hoping that it would heal her wounds even a little bit. As soon as she felt minor strength return, she was off again.

"Find her. She cannot have gotten far. I don't care what you have to do, but get her back to me. Now." Kaname whispered in a deadly voice before multiple vampires snapped into position to do his bidding, and dispersed. He gritted his teeth as he paced back and forth around his small office room. It was quite ironic to have such a small office in such a large mansion. Yuuki never got it, but then again he never did explain it.

"Yes I know…" He spoke so someone unseen.

"We will get her back…we have to…" Were the last things heard before Kaname disappeared, a dark figure in the corner following after him as soon as he left.

Yuuki kept on running for as long as she could, she would stop for a short time, but then continue on for a day. She was running for two sunsets straight and she had to stop. She was in a foreign town and so she retreated to the top of a tall skyscraper-like building and rested for a while. Suddenly, the smell of fresh blood graced her nose, and the thirst was almost impossible to ignore. She followed it down into a small alley where a boy sat in the corner, completely overtaken by fear as a Level E vampire was walking casually up to him. Yuuki spotted the parents not too far away; they were both dead and lifeless.

She acted on instinct, as she quickly swooped down into the alley. Artemis burst open and she sliced it right through the Level E. The woman screamed before quickly turning into nothing but sand. She walked over to the boy, whose eyes had been shut the entire time and talked to him.

"Shh, calm down little boy. It's ok. The evil woman is gone…" She said as she patted the boy on the head. He looked up shyly and then quickly shut his eyes once more, obviously traumatized from the event. Yuuki went quickly into a small store she found and grabbed a piece of paper. She jotted down what had happened to the boy and gave it to the woman who owned the store. She looked down and read it; here eyes froze open in shock. When she looked back up though, Yuki was gone.

She was trying very hard, very, very hard to resist the temptation. The bodies were just laying there…their blood draining into the ground…and Yuuki was so thirsty. She quickly shook her head as she jumped back onto a high roof top. She continued the process she had been doing for the past couple of days and bit into her wrist, giving herself a slight amount of energy. She quickly took off running and jumping once again.

Days passed by as Yuuki felt her self slipping away. It was now the five day mark, and she had not eaten in a week. True, she had been with Kaname before this, but she refused to eat there as well. She rested under the cool shade of a large tree as she gathered her thoughts.

_He probably hates me…_

_What am I going to do…?_

_What am I going to say…?_

_I wonder if…if father will accept me…_

Yuuki's mind plagued itself with questions and doubts, before finally she settled for running instead of thinking. She began running, but quickly stopped as pain shot all around her body. She had moved too quickly, and the gash in her shoulder and neck has opened back up, and the one in her leg never healed to begin with.

_Shit…at this rate I'll die before I even get there…_

Yuuki sat down once more as she used her temporary fix. She ripped a piece of her jacket sleeve off as she tied it snuggly around her leg wound, for that was more important. She closed her eyes and breathed in, focusing all her pure blood power on her next task.

_How long…focus…_

After minutes of concentrating, Yuuki finally got her answer. If she continued at the rate she was moving now, she would be there in less than a day. She got up quickly and then began walking, making sure her movements were lithe and simple. She got the gist of what she wanted, and then she was gone.

Finally, after a little over a day, Yuuki reached Cross Academy. She stumbled through the large gate, as she was now using Artemis as a tool to help her walk. She smiled slightly as all the scents flew into her nose, one of them standing out more than any of the others. She made it to the steps of the building as her hand reached forward. But her vision had become blurry, and the next thing she knew her face was on the hard concrete of the steps as her Scythe fell on the door and slid down next to her. Her eyes began to close as the days of restless running and not feeding caught up to her, and she could only murmur one last thing before completely going limp against the ground underneath her.

"Z-Zero…"

* * *

ok ik someone will complain and say Kaname is OOC but there is a reason so u have to give the story a chance to explain itself and not just like attack me about it either lol

Reviews Keep me Writing

Always,

Bryan :)


	2. Chapter 2

ok i was up legitly typing this at 1am b/c i wanted to finish it. Thank u soooo much to my betta CrimsonMoonlight and also my friend who we will call Brijjy because she does not have a fanfiction for helping me with this chapter, for grammer and sentences and what not!

whoever reads this, i hope u enjoy it! haha

**

* * *

**

**Hollow**

A pair of soft chocolate eyes began to flutter open slowly, carefully taking in their surroundings. The petite vampire found that she was in a small room with one old, wooden door, and the only source of light being the small lamp located in the darkest corner of the room. Yuuki felt under her, revealing a cozy white bed. She could tell it had not been slept in for a while, and that made it oh so more comfortable. Slowly, she sat up, using extreme caution to make sure she did not re-open any wounds or scars adorned on her pale body. Positioning herself just right, she relaxed into the mattress, letting her eyelids slip shut as she took in all the scents that flowed around in the aroma of the room. Almost instantly she was brought back into reality by a strong scent. It made her eyes widen and her throat burn. It was the scent of the one person she missed the most. It was a scent only she could pick up on. It was the scent of Zero.

The brunette flicked the hospital-like blanket off of her body and cautiously positioned her legs on the side of the bed. She let them linger above the ground momentarily, before finally putting them down to rest on the plush carpet. A soft thud was heard as her heels made contact with the old floor. She smiled; it was good to be back. Shakily moving herself to a standing position, she fumbled slightly with her footing as she tried to step forward, grabbing on to a closely located plant for support. Her muscles screamed at her in pain, protesting the sudden movements of her warn body. She ignored it. This tiny, insignificant pain was nothing compared to that of which she had suffered through since the day they had parted ways, the day they took two completely different paths, the only destiny ensured to be was that one would perish by the hand of the other, and Yuuki simply was not ready to fade into the everlasting shadows that easily.

She continued to walk, persisting through the pain shooting throughout her body, to the old brown door located in the front of the room. Ever so hesitantly, she reached for the door handle. At that moment, time had stopped itself. She touched it. Fighting back hot tears, she let her tired fingers wrap fully around the loose doorknob as she gripped it lightly in her hand. The cold, hard metal reminded her of something, something she once held very dear to her, and using the inspiration of getting that back she pulled the door open. Stammering, she paused before walking into the cold, air conditioned hallway. Goosebumps had already ravaged her arms from a gentle breeze. It felt like they were all moving, as if each one was fighting for a spot on her discolored skin, battling for the right to remain against her will. The smallest of immature hairs on the back of her neck suddenly moved to the most upright position, preparing for the torment of fully walking into the cold. Slowly, she inched into the hallway as the floor creaked and moaned under her lithe and agile steps.

She continued to walk, only a single moment before the endpoint of the hallway. The hallway itself remained deathly silent; only the slight humming of an air conditioner making itself known could be heard.

Suddenly, the mirror illusion of peace was shattered to bits by the crack of a gun shot colliding with an unprepared wall, sending a violent echo throughout the room. Yuuki watched the metallic bullet in slow motion as it embedded itself into the unsuspecting plaster, creating a small crater like bruise all around it. The burn of the bullet formed a mascara-like outline around the wall, as if the hole was an eye and the charred scar around it was the makeup that is gently applied to it.

Yuuki froze in her spot. She was a statue. A hard, unmoving, uncaring statue. Cautiously, her eyes wandered over to where the bullet was as she examined the wall. It was so precise, so accurate. It was simply flawless. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Did he purposely miss? Was he doing this just to torture her? Had his aim been any more angled to the right, the metallic object would have grazed over the perfect skin of her arm. He was so close to her, but yet so far. He was right there. Behind her. Around her. Just. Turn. Around.

She felt her heart stop, but heard the gentle pounding of his. She smiled slightly. He was alive. That's all she could ask for. In this moment, right now, all she wanted was to know he was alive, and he was. His heart beat, pumping crimson blood throughout his body.

_Zero…_

She said his name in her head. Over, and over, and over again. She sung it. She couldn't say it enough times. The melody was a dreary one, but she sang it anyway, letting it drift all around inside her thoughts.

She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to spill every one of her deepest secrets to him, just to hear him, just to touch him once more. She had questions, she had answers, and she had apologies to give. But nothing would come out; every single thing she felt was lodged in the black depths of her throat with no hope of escaping.

She felt her breathing become ragged and uneven as she began to turn her body slowly. Her eyes darted across the hallway to meet his. She thought to herself, silently questioning if he knew how much she craved to look into those eyes once more. The same eyes she had missed so much, the same pair of violet eyes that held so much inside, the pain, the sorrow, the pure _angst._ His hair had grown, as the long, silver locks fell delicately above his eyes, and his lean and tall figure had not changed. His sense of style had not faltered either, for he was wearing a long black trench coat that fell just above his black shoes. His white button down shirt had not changed a bit, as it had its normal two unbuttoned slits at the top. She felt an overpowering urge to run at him, despite her mental and physical pain, she just wanted to hold him close and turn everything back to normal. She knew she could not though, not after everything that crumbled to pieces because of _her_ pure negligence. Nothing could ever be normal again, and it was _her_ fault.

Just the sight of him made her weak. Soon her body began to shake in its spot. Her eyes were having trouble containing the numerous tears that threatened to come out, and it was making them sting. She had to use all her will power, every string of hope and strength inside her to keep them from falling; she looked like enough of a mess without puffy red eyes. It seemed like ages had passed, every second merging into years itself. She felt what she thought was a stray beat of sweat fall down her cheek and into her mouth, but it tasted off, salty even. That's when she realized it, she was now crying. The tears that had threatened to fall moments ago were now in fact rolling down her hot cheeks. Her hands began to shake at her side as they clung desperately onto the fabric gripping her body. She needed something, anything to grip on to, just to keep herself from falling.

She looked up at the standing Zero, questioning what he was thinking. His gun had not budged an inch, and for a second Yuuki actually wondered if he would shoot her. End her life right here, turn to ashes by his hands, like he had promised.

_It would save me a lot of pain…_

Yuuki wasn't sure of how she should react when he did put the gun down. Should she be happy? Relieved he did not end her life at this very moment on a single whim? Or should she be scared? Maybe he didn't want to kill her now, maybe he wanted to make her suffer like he had after she left? She didn't know that, but one thing she did know was that she could not take this torment anymore, and she lunged forward throwing herself at him.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, clinging onto the back fabric of his shirt. She let her head fall gently on his chest. She heard his scratchy voice once more, and it felt like forever, as it sounded like smooth velvet ringing in her ears.

"What the hell happened to you?" Yuuki's smile grew.

"Kaname attacked me…for leaving." She felt Zero's muscles tense as he grit his teeth. Latching on harder, she asked in a soft voice, "Are you going to kill me?"

"I don't know yet," No emotion was evident in his voice. She grunted to this.

"You find that funny?" There was definitely annoyance now.

"Not really. Just a little ironic he tried to kill me as well" Her eyes began to close once more.

"But the problem with killing me was that, without you around…I was already dead," she said, her eyes almost completely shut now. She always blamed herself for everything, and once again here she was, claiming everything that had gone wrong was due to her actions.

Zero's face lit up in shock and confusion. In all honesty, he was unsure of how to handle this. He did not want to admit it, but it pained him to see Yuuki like this, so sad and vulnerable. He didn't think words could express how he felt, so he did the thing he knew would be better.

When his arms wrapped around the small brunette pulling her close, she was shocked to say the least. She did not deny this closeness though, she had longed for it, and now that it was here she didn't plan on letting go. It was scarce for Zero to show emotion, let alone _pull_ another into an embrace. She cherished this moment as if it was her last on the earth. She wanted to be happy, and truly she was, but the only thing she could do at this point was let out her cries. She pulled herself closer to him as she released her sobs, intensifying when she buried her face in his chest.

Zero was alarmed by her sudden outburst, but held her close in spite of it. He did not want to let go of her, he wanted to keep her close in his arms, the once place he knew she was always safe. All her sorrow and pain was being released and he dared not to interfere. He realized something as he held her; she had changed as well. She had gotten taller, and her soft brown hair had increased in size dramatically. Despite her appearance, at this exact moment she was like a small child crying their eyes out for everything wrong in everyone else's lives. So much compassion, so much innocence…what happened to her. What happened to this Yuuki, the one he was holding right now? She was a child, and he was her teddy bear which she clung on to, her one and only friend.

After a few more minutes, she had finally calmed down. He softened his tone dramatically before speaking,

"What happened to you, Yuuki?"

She didn't tell him everything that happened, but she gave him the truth of her feelings.

"I missed you…everyday, every minute you were gone. Without you it felt like life itself was falling apart and I was becoming…hollow"

Her words were truthful and he knew it. It made his heart sink deep down inside him, and once more his words could not be enough. He gripped her tighter to assure her he was here now, and that was all she needed in the end.

"I'm so tired…so exhausted…" her voice was faint as she muttered the last words into Zero's chest. She let herself fully relax on him and lean her weight in, and then she felt herself being lifted from reality as she fell into her own state of peaceful dreams and perfect unconsciousness.

* * *

ok i liked it sooo i must be a mush ball hahaha

hope u liekd it, Reviews keep me writing

Always,

Bryan :)


	3. Chapter 3

ok there is basically like no talking in this one cuz it focuses on Yuuki's feelings and such, hope u enjoy it anyway though!:)

**

* * *

**

**Complete**

Tinged red eyes began to open slowly, adjusting to the dim lit room. Half shut; sparkling velvet peered around the dark space. Yuuki found herself on yet another plush mattress as she sat up, the bed being a familiar one she had been so used to sleeping on in her old life. Her old life. The one she couldn't get back. The one that was lost forever. Her eyes opened to a wider state as the darkness was lit up to her heightened senses. The room was a small dull one consisting of a sink and mirror across from her and a small nightstand to her left, but other than that, nothing.

A wave of emotion overcame Yuuki. The same emotion she had felt for so long. The emotion she abandoned a while back. She could smell Zero's scent all around her; it was like a drug sending her into another world. Just the aroma of the room was intoxicating, enough to make her want to scream. She wanted to breathe in this scent, breathe it in until her nose burned and protested against her actions. She let her hand stroke gently over the bed, knowing Zero had slept in it was enough to send her into her own world. Slowly her head fell back down onto the vanilla white pillow, her eyelids falling gracefully to an almost-shut position, allowing the slightest amount of red to drip out.

Weary eyes caught a glimpse of elegant silver, widening in response. He was sitting right there. He was so close to her. She could reach her hand out and touch him. The idea made her cheeks burn in regret from the thought. She sat up once more, graceful as usual, and spoiled her eyes with the pleasure of staring at him. His silver hair fell over half his face, keeping those mysterious eyes concealed underneath it. One knee was pulled up as his right arm rested delicately over it. The other leg was left out as his right arm remained close to its side, his fingers gently caressing the wooden floor. He looked so peaceful, so at ease, so...dare she say it. Happy. He looked, _happy_. A smile brushed upon her features as she took in the glory of the sight before her. Despite his face being shielded by his long hair, Yuuki could tell he was asleep underneath it. She allowed her eyes the serenity of drifting shut, letting the gentle, but steady _thump…thump…thump…_of his heart soothe her into a state of bliss, feeling completely relaxed as her once screaming muscles hummed, and then finally, quieted.

Taking in a silent deep breath, Yuuki positioned herself on the neatly made edge of the bed. Her body wrinkled and distorted the sheets as she slugged over them until her feet hit the floor inaudibly and she moved quickly to the side of Zero. She slid down to her knees without a sound, getting close to his sleeping figure. Moving her hand so slowly and precisely, she let it fall directly over the top of his head. Gently she caressed his hair, letting her hand flow down past his eyes and near his nose. Letting go of his hair, it fell gently back in front of his head as her hand moved to his cheek. Flinching slightly away at first, her hand stroked the side of his cheek as if he was a baby. A mere child, and at any time if she was careless, she could damage him beyond repair. Like that hadn't happened yet. His skin was chilled; not exactly cold, but not warm either. Her fingers lingered over his cheek for seconds before moving further down, landing next to the smooth corner of his perfectly sculpted lips. The hesitance behind her touch was obvious, but despite the fear and panic ringing in her head, she continued to do what she was.

She rolled over his lips. They were so smooth, so warm. They appeared to be a bluish color, but she could not be sure due to the ever masking darkness clouding her enhanced vision slightly. Zero still remained motionless and Yuuki was unaware if he was awake or not. Frankly, she didn't care enough to find out. Her left hand strolled up over the bare skin of his partially revealed chest and onto his face, cradling the side. She felt herself leaning in involuntarily, getting closer and closer to those glorious lips which her thumb gracefully brushed over slightly every few seconds.

She was inches. Mere _inches _from his lips. Her face lingered in front of his as her hands cradled him gently inside her soft palms. Those palms were warm, despite the frigid blood that ran throughout her body.

_Sigh_.

She was sure she heard it. She knew she heard it. The soft breath that escaped his lips, signaling consciousness. She froze, becoming a hard statue once more. What was she doing? What would she have done if she hadn't heard the slight noise? She was taking advantage of this moment, and she knew she had screwed things up even more then her previous actions. What she was doing was horrible, vile; it disgusted her to no end. Containing the shameful tears inside her eyes she began to pull away, her face moving centimeter by centimeter not to alarm him.

"A breath is stopping you?" She heard his low voice, causing her eyes to expand and her heart to stop. She did not say a word; all her words were sealed inside her mouth, not a single syllable allowed to escape. She was shocked when he began to inch forward, pushing himself towards her. Her hands did not move from their positions, and her face did not shy away from his.

"Don't let me stop you…" He trailed off, stopping himself at the same distance as before. The dam broke. Her tears flooded out silently, making brief splashing noises as they collided with the wooden floor. His right hand moved from his leg to her face as he cradled her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Crying shows weakness Yuuki…it's time for you to show me, how _strong_ you are though," he told her without budging, and she could hear the sincerity in his voice. That was the last straw for her, and the chain restraint she had built around her self control shattered to pieces, like a rabid animal breaking loose from a cage. Her lips moved forward, molding together with his. Her eyes scrunched, appearing to be in pain as more tears fell. Her mouth opened to breathe in his scent, as she let out a moan into his throat. She had wanted this all along. The kisses she shared with Kaname were nothing like this. There was no emotion in them, but with this, there was…simply _everything_.

His leg fell flat on the floor, as if a wooden board locking in place. His arms moved around her petite waist as he pulled her in close to rest on him. Her hands stayed on his face as her tears fell onto him, but she didn't care anymore. She tried to remain on her knees next to him, but soon she became weak and collapsed in his lap. One of his hands braided itself in her dark locks, controlling and moving the kiss deeper and deeper. She didn't mind that he took over, because this was all she needed from him to repair the scars that clung tightly onto her heart.

Her eyes began to open as his lips moved away from hers, the little tears she had left drifting quietly down her face. He wiped them away as usual with his thumbs, and looked deep into her eyes. Revealing every thought and concern to him, she let all of the locks break and all of the gates fall, as he stared directly into her soul. Her cheeks heated up once more as it felt like her face was on fire. Suddenly his cool lips were on her heated ones, and when his face moved away he was grinning at her with a sparkle in his eye.

"You are embarrassed why?" He asked her softly as his right hand ran itself through her hair over and over again, and his left one stroked the side of her face with his thumb. She shook her head back and forth and then looked at him once more. He closely observed her darkened features. Her long hair was ruffled slightly due to the kiss, and her cheeks were a tomato red. Her lips were in a soft smile and had regained color, but that's when he finally noticed it.

Smiling, he pulled her in close to rest on his chest. Her face was redder than she had every remembered it, but smiled anyway. His head was at her neck as he kissed it up and down, sending an eerie shiver throughout her body.

"You should really just do it…before I do," he spoke softly as his tongue rolled slowly over the untouched skin of her neck. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She was incredibly drenched, and she did need something. She cried silently as the wet tears fell onto his neck. Doubts ran through her head, and she knew she could not do this to him.

"Yes you can," She could have sworn he read her mind. Her face hid the shock well from him, but big brown orbs gave it away. Cringing slightly before moving on, she let her mouth find his neck as her tongue caressed his flesh slightly. He put his hand on her head as he motioned for her to do it. She closed her eyes tight before she finally bit down, letting her fangs sink deep into the cool flesh of the one she loved.

His thoughts flashed through her mind as his perfect blood spilled into her mouth. Her fangs retreated as she felt shameful, but he simply kissed her neck once more.

"Do it," He whispered to her. With a look of pure disgust on her face, she let her mouth find his wound as again she drank her lovers' blood. Every thought and emotion he kept hidden rolled into her mind as he moaned her name lowly against her skin. She pulled away, licking the wound as it healed instantly before her newly brown eyes.

She felt disgusted with herself. Why had he been so willing? What had she done to deserve him? After everything she put him through, and just like that, he lets her do what she wants. She didn't know what to do with the questions that ran through her head, so she allowed Zero to answer them for her. She pushed her shirt down slightly by the side his mouth was on. He stopped abruptly. She put her hand on his head like he had done for her and nudged him in the right direction. She felt his soft hair tickle her skin, and then it happened.

She felt his fangs pierce the pale skin of her neck, but it didn't hurt, instead it was sheer pleasure. She let out a low noise from the back of her throat, as all of her questions and concerns spilled into Zero's mind. She heard the slight trickle of her blood as it fell into his mouth, but it made her smile. She was happy. In this moment, even though blood was spilling out of her body, she felt happy again. Complete. Zero made her feel complete. He made her feel alive.

He pulled away, wiping the blood from his mouth and breathing in unevenly before looking at her. His eyes held worry and hurt in them, and she wondered what else he had heard from her mind.

"You should not have such worries and doubts," he trailed off, looking her in the eyes.

She began to cry once more from his words, as the salt water leaked onto the floor in front of her. She didn't know what he was doing as his face leaned up and closed in on hers. Then he kissed her eyes. She felt her heart stop in its tracks as he followed the trail of her tears down her face, kissing them all as they absorbed into his lips soft.

Suddenly his lips found hers once more, but this time it did not last long. It was a chaste kiss that ended quickly. Yuuki smiled at him as her head dipped down and fell onto his chest. His arms encircled her curled up body as he kept her close. She felt herself drifting off in Zero's warm embrace, and wrapped her arms fully around his torso and hugged him close, her eyelids slipping shut. She felt herself fall deeper and deeper into an unconscious state, and she carefully kissed the spot where her fangs sunk down in his neck, and then let herself fall back into sleep, nestled closely together on Zero's lap.

* * *

ok im really nervous about this chapter, so please tell me if it is ok, im begging you!

Reviews keep me writing

Always,

Bryan :)


	4. Chapter 4

ok soo this is just like focused more on Yuuki i guess and her feelings haha:)

hope u like it anyway:)

**

* * *

**

**Just a Dream**

_I reached out…clawing at his figure. The darkness was so overwhelming, even with my enlightened senses I could not see a thing. This pitch black was heavy and it was hard to breathe._

_But I could still see him. He was right there, and I was trying so desperately to move towards him. The ground seemed to be non-existent and my body was heavier than usual. I focused everything I could on getting closer to the glow, the light of his eyes. But they seemed to slip away and disappear. _

_I stopped involuntarily. My body wouldn't move and my mind was aching. The darkness seemed to fade, and now a new set of eyes were shown._

_My eyes. _

_A reflection in a mirror._

_Piercing red eyes. _

_And then…everything…_

_Shattered. _

_Narrative POV_

Frantic eyes snapped open. The small vampire's chest was heaving in and out as if she had run numerous miles in her sleep, and her mind seemed to be troubled by something unseen.

_Yuki's POV_

I felt under me, it was a bed. When did I get in a bed? Suddenly my memories came flying back to my mind. Were they memories? Or dreams? Was it real? Did it all really happen?

I choked back the tears that dared to well up in my eyes as I quickly pushed myself off the bed and onto the floor, my body seeming heavy. I was right there…it had to have happened, there was no way it didn't. If it did…where was he? Did he leave? I'm all alone again…

My fingernails dug violently into the ground as I dismissed the trivial thought. I quickly stumbled to a standing position as I moved to the end of the bed. These thoughts…they, they were hurting me. I quickly gripped my head in an attempt to get them away. I felt as though every thought was screaming at me, and I imagined my head would explode.

"Gah, just get OUT!" I yelled louder than anticipated, and then, then it happened…

_Narrative POV_

The girl clutched her head in pain; it seemed as if she had just been hit by a car. She yelled out to make the pain cease, but as she did she lost control of herself.

The mirror shattered to pieces under her pureblood strength. Red eyes expanded greatly at the sheer power her mind had. Grasping onto the bed side, she moved from her kneeling position as she moved silently over to the pieces on the floor. She began to pick the pieces up and throw them out, carelessly ignoring the sharp edges too many of them.

_Slice _

Her hand flew towards herself in pain as she stumbled back, her body hitting abruptly against the wall.

This was all she needed to set her off. A single cut. A small, temporary wound to let all her emotions escape. Her tears began to flow freely out of her eyes now as she grasped her finger in hand, staring at the delicate glass that was now inside it , with light blood as a scarlet decoration that flowed out and around it.

Suddenly the door burst open. She looked up to meet a pair of worried velvet eyes. Zero had just gotten out of the shower, not even able to put a shirt on before he heard her yelp of pain. Then scent of blood forced him to move faster as now he stood in front of the cringing Yuki, shirtless with a towel still in his hands.

She didn't know what to do, she felt as if she was traumatized by something. Her body wouldn't respond the way she wanted too as she tried to get up. She used her good hand to grasp the bed as she moved, but she was not in the right mind frame to do anything right now as she quickly lost her footing and tripped back once more.

He moved so fast and agile when he saw her falter. His hands wrapped around her body as his arched down towards her. His face fell inches away from hers and now his body pressed neatly up against her.

When did the door close? Yuki couldn't help but think as she now clung to the protective Zero. Her tears stopped falling and she couldn't help but blush a light red. Her hands gripped onto his waist at first, but soon they wrapped fully around him to get a better grip. His figure moved up to a standing position slowly, and she couldn't help but crush herself against his bare chest in desperation.

He quickly moved her back in front of him as he looked over her, noticing the small cut in her hand. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she quickly turned away, more tears falling. He moved her hand up to his face as he quickly took the glass piece out of it and replaced it with his lips. Her head jolted towards him as he kissed her wound, watching as it healed quickly before him. She blushed from the contact as he smiled at her.

_I guess it was real…_

She still felt an over whelming amount of guilt inside her, and apparently it was echoing now into her dreams.

"Why do you care so much…?" She couldn't help it but whisper, her head turning away in shame.

"Because you care so much about me," came his gently reply, and when her head turned towards him his lips were dipping down slowly towards hers. She waited eagerly for the contact; her face still remained an expression of shock. Closing in she let her eyes slip shut as her hands loosened around him.

But there was no contact, in fact she felt him pull away. Opening her eyes it revealed a confident smirk from Zero as her arms were no longer around him.

"Were you expecting something miss Yuuki?" He asked with a glint in his eye as he held up a piece of glass that was lodged in her hair. She misunderstood the closeness, and it made her blush and look down.

"No of course not…" she murmured lowly before turning away from him and beginning to walk towards the bed. She stopped abruptly when she felt his left hand take hers and his body move against her. She could feel the icy chill of his bare skin through her clothing. His mouth was by her ear and she felt as though moving was impossible.

"It's ok if Yuuki was expecting something…I don't mind," he let his lips brush up against her neck and he felt her quiver underneath him. Slowly, she took in a deep breath before turning around. Her warm eyes were hidden behind her brunette locks and she moved herself closer to him. His hand still gripped hers as he searched for her eyes, coming up empty. Her left hand moved up shakily as she placed it on the side of his stomach, letting her warm fingers trickle over his cool skin. Her forehead rested on his chest and she kissed it lightly.

"I don't expect anything from Zero-kun…" she trailed off gripping him tighter. She was surprised when he suddenly grabbed her face with his hands and crashed their lips together. Her left hand strolled over his abs gently and her right hand moved up and grabbed his arm, searching for a place to rest. When he disconnected from her she was smiling, and it made him smile slightly. She moved closer to him once more and wrapped her arms fully around him in an embrace. When his arms slowly made their way around her body she closed her eyes.

She found herself kissing his chest again. She moved onto her tipee toes as her lips found his neck, and then his cheek, and then traveled back down to his neck. She felt his hand move to her face and then his thumb moved onto her chin and his index cradled her face underneath. She blushed when he moved her face directly in front of his so he could stare into her eyes.

"What…?" she asked feeling embarrassed.

"Why are you being so affectionate today?" He searched her eyes and came up empty, so he resorted to other means to make her talk. His face dipped in close to hers as his lips hovered just above hers.

"There are always other ways of making you tell me," he said as his lips brushed against hers and she moved in slightly, but he pulled away. Her words began to melt in her mouth as they spilled out aimlessly.

"I l-like kissing Z-Zero-kun…" came her slurred response and he smiled connecting their lips once more. Pulling away he looked at her.

"I like kissing Yuuki as well," this made her blush a deep red before returning back to her original spot on his chest.

"What time is it?" She suddenly asked.

"It's probably around 5 or 6," she moved away to look at him.

"What time did I sleep till?" she looked confused and worried at the same time.

"I left to go take a shower at 2:30, so you probably woke up at 3" he told her as shocked crossed her face.

"Why did you let me sleep that long?" She asked in amazement.

"You looked…nice…" he whispered the last word and looked away. Gingerly, she kissed him on the cheek and saw a light tint of red adorn on them. She moved away and to his drawers as she took out a shirt for him and slid it over his lean body. She buttoned it slowly, but suddenly stopped halfway. She looked up to meet his shining eyes.

"Just like it used to be…" she trailed off before buttoning the rest up and moving away.

"Good to go!" She smiled at him before grabbing his hand and moving towards the door.

"Where are we going May I ask?"

"For a walk in the fresh air!" She said happily as she bounded out the door, clutching Zero's hand as he moved to her side.

The air was refreshing as she moved around the gardens and trees with Zero. She felt a little uneasy, but shrugged it off due to her late sleeping.

She was alarmed by a fresh scent that was being carried through the air as a sudden breeze blew by them.

Blood

It was strong, and it was fresh.

"Hello Yuuki, Zero," a foreign voice came from behind them, and immediately Yuuki disconnected their hands and reached for Artemis under her skirt as she whirled around. It cracked open on command as it was drawn to the scent, the alluring call of blood. Yuuki couldn't help but wonder why this always happened. Was it possible…

Was it possible that Artemis' thirst for blood was even greater than that of Yuukis's?

So much that it would gladly cut and pierce through innocent flesh just to get a taste, a smidge of the nectar it craved to satisfy the call of the cold numbing blade?

Only time would give her the answer as she readied herself for an unseen assault, from an unseen enemy.

* * *

ok idk im nervous about this chapter too hahah so pleasee im beggingg! revieww! if u read this, PLEASEE i need to know if it is liked!

Thanks so much also for the 4 people who did review because u made me smile!:D

anyway, Reviews keep me writing

Always,

Bryan :)


End file.
